its_the_grimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Lonelyhearts
|season = 1 |number = 4 |epnumber = 4 |prodcode = 104 |image = lonelyhearts.png |airdate = November 18, 2011 |viewers = 5.44 million |writer = Alan DiFiore & Dan E. Fesman |director = Michael Waxman |co-stars = Lanie Hoyo as CSI Other Co-stars |literary = Bluebeard |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the fourth episode overall. It first aired on November 18, 2011 on NBC. Synopsis A young woman breaks a window and flees to a bridge where she suffers horrifying visions. She is hit by a car driven by a man who verifies that she is alive and calls 911. While he is calling, another man arrives on the scene and kills the woman. Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin arrive on the scene and, after the CSI is finished, observe that the barefooted woman has no injuries to her feet but does have glass in cuts on her arm. A reaper comes to Portland and checks into a small hotel, the Joyce. He has an newspaper article about the death of Hulda. He opens up a Scythe and Woges into a Hässlich. The two detectives confer with Doctor Harper, the medical examiner, who tells them that the victim was murdered by asphyxiation. Using fingerprints, Hank identifies the young woman as Faith Collins. Nick and Hank interview Faith's husband, Roy Collins, who has a record of spouse abuse. Roy admits to having argued with Faith, but denies any wrongdoing. He says she left their home but that he waited for her to return as she always does. After conferring with Captain Renard, Nick and Hank check Faith's page on a social networking site and find a picture taken in the garden of the Bramble Haus, a bed and breakfast. They check with the owner and operator, Billy Capra, just as a young man and woman are checking out. Capra says he showed a room to Faith but that she did not stay. The detectives visit the garden where Hank inadvertently steps on a kills a toad. Capra says the toad is an endangered species and picks up the remains. Nick sees Capra woge into a creature form he does not recognize. As the detectives leave the garden, Capra eats the toad. The reaper goes to the police station and asks to talk with the detective who shot his friend. Sergeant Wu takes the request to Renard who tells him to get the reaper's personal information and tell him that someone will get back to him. Nick and Hank decide that they have to look into Billy Capra's background; as they enter the squad room, they pass the reaper. Nick goes to Marie's Trailer and reads about Ziegevolk. He then goes to ask Monroe some questions. Monroe tells him that Ziegevolk exert a special pheromone that makes woman fall in love with them. Nick and Juliette are shopping and he tells her he has wondering why people are attracted to each other. Back at work, Nick tells Hank that the glass pieces from Faith Collins's cuts are regular window glass and that she must have broken a window right before she died. They discuss the fact that three women from out of town have disappeared in Portland since Capra arrived and bought the Bramble Haus. They also find that a similar situation has occurred in three other cities in the U.S. Together, they brief Captain Renard. Billy Capra feeds three women kept in cages in the basement of his inn. While staking out the inn, Hank Griffin installs a tracking device on Billy Capra's car; the detectives are dismayed when Capra goes out for the evening and leaves the car at home. Hank searches the premises of the inn while Nick follows Capra on foot and sees him consume a toad. Hank finds broken glass in the inn's garden and uses that as an excuse to enter the building. Nick calls Monroe and asks for help. Monroe then goes into the building (a bar) and watches Billy. He notes that the Ziegevolk who eat toads are breeders, and that their pheromones are more powerful and can even make men like them. He sees him talking to a woman and tells Nick. The reaper returns to his hotel room and finds Captain Renard waiting for him. Renard reminds the reaper that he should not have come to Renard's city without permission and that he should kneel before Renard. The captain denies the reaper's demand for vengeance in the death of Hulda and uses the reaper's own scythe to slice off his outer ear. Renard tells the reaper to leave and to never return. Meanwhile, Hank is inside the bed and breakfast when he hears a noise. He goes into the basement and finds a hidden room. Inside, he finds three women in cages. He passes out from the gas that Capra has installed to prevent escape, so couldn't hear that Capra was coming back. When Billy Capra gets back to his Inn with Lisa, he meets Nick, who insists that Lisa leave the premises. Nick then goes into the basement and attempts to help Hank. Billy then shuts and locks the door and turns back on the gas. He flees to his car, taking Lisa with him. Nick and Hank manage to get out, rescuing the women, but have lost Billy. Hank then remembers about the GPS that they had planted on Billy's car. Luckily, it works and they track him to a park. Once there, they spot Billy and Lisa and call for Billy to halt. Billy Woges into a Ziegevolk and runs for it, until he is hit by a car. He is alive but very injured. A Female Paramedic was patching him up, when she gets affected by some of Billy's pheromones. Press Release DEATH AND DISAPPEARANCE LEAD TO A LOCAL BUSINESS OWNER’S DISTURBING SECRET – After investigating a strange cluster of female deaths and disappearances, Nick (David Giuntoli) sends Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) undercover to get a whiff of a hypnotic suspect. In the meantime, a stranger shows up looking to avenge the death of his friend at the hands of a Grimm, but he’ll have to get past Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz). Russell Hornsby, Bitsie Tulloch and Reggie Lee also star. Cast Main Cast *David Giuntoli as Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby as Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch as Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell as Monroe *Sasha Roiz as Sean Renard *Reggie Lee as Drew Wu Recuring Cast *Lanie Hoyo as CSI *Sharon Sachs as Dr. Harper *Henri Lubatti as Reaper Guest Cast *Patrick Fischler as Billy Capra Co-Stars *Tim True as Leroy Kent *Bevin Kaye as Faith Collins *Casey McFeron as Roy Collins *Haley Talbot as Lisa *Josh Mead as Young Man *Quyona Anderson as Young Woman *Kate Mentesana as Woman in Cage *Cecily Crow as Female Paramedic Wesen * Blutbad * Ziegevolk * Hässlich Images Production Notes Trivia *When Billy Capra feeds the three caged women, he makes three place settings, but never uses them. *''Capra'' is a genus of ruminants, including the common goat.